Snug
by neutralgray
Summary: Morgan buys Reid a snug t-shirt. Drabble request fill.


Stepping out of the tub, Reid shivered as he was met with a blast of air considerably cooler than the humid environment contained within the glass stall.

Reaching for his towel hanging beside Morgan's on the adjacent wall rack, he let his breathing pattern remain even, wanting to prolong the relaxed feeling the luxurious amount of time spent in the bath had brought upon him as he dried the moisture from his skin.

It was Friday evening and the pair had returned home earlier that afternoon; once the most recent case was wrapped up, Hotch had granted the team a premature departure in anticipation of the upcoming weekend, an offer that no one would refuse.

Wanting to unwind after the strain of the work day, Reid opted to take a bath alone, assuring Morgan that he would be available for cuddling later on, and wasted no time in selecting a new book and settling into the comforting warmth of the bathwater, waiting for the accumulated stress to seep from his body and swirl down the drain, leaving him with a lesser burden to bear.

Finished drying himself off, Reid wrapped the towel around his waist and ambled through the door that connected the master bath to their bedroom. Prior to getting clean, he'd set out fresh pajamas on his reading chair that sat by the large window in preparation for the relaxing evening ahead. Upon reaching it, though, Reid noticed that the set wasn't how he'd left it; instead of a faded, worn R2-D2 and C-3PO tee, there laid a top that appeared to be brand new.

Picking it up, Reid marveled at the soft, purple texture of the garment; it felt effortlessly smooth between his fingers, and he couldn't resist momentarily rubbing his cheek over the fabric. Wanting to properly examine the design, he unfolded it and observed a light blue acrylic TARDIS emblazoned across the chest.

A small smile tugged the corners of his mouth upward, and, dropping the towel unceremoniously to the floor, proceeded to tug the shirt over his head, pulling at the hem and working it down his torso. Despite being naturally slender, Reid found the fit to be quite snug and upon peering at the label stitched to the inside, saw it to be a size smaller than what he usually wore. Even though he wasn't entirely used to wearing such clingy attire, Reid knew it must be a gift from Morgan and wanted to show his gratitude. After all, a Doctor Who shirt is a Doctor Who shirt, and would be primarily worn around the house when the two of them were alone, so he wasn't too perturbed.

After letting the waistband of his briefs settle just above his hips, Reid slid the pajama pants up his legs, too, before exiting the bedroom and heading into the living area where Morgan and Clooney were stretched out on the couch watching the dying seconds of a basketball game on the TV.

Morgan turned his head as Reid cleared his throat, a grin lighting up his face as he took in the man standing before him.

"Well hello there, Spencer. Good bath?"

"Yes. It was very relaxing, thanks, but I have to ask: what brought this on?" Reid queried, gesturing to the t-shirt adorning his frame. "As much as I love the image, you know what size I wear, and this is one smaller. Why the change, Derek?"

Crooking an index finger, Morgan beckoned Reid over to the couch before saying in a low voice "You want to know why I bought that knowing it would be snug? You've been working out, Spencer." Morgan reached a hand out to stroke lightly along Reid's bicep, causing him to shiver again. "Your muscle definition has become more noticeable, at least to me, and I thought you could show it off a little more. That is, if you want to…"

"Hmmm." Reid pondered his words for a moment, trailing his finger almost absentmindedly under the hem of the shirt before continuing. "I'll wear it, Derek, but I'd like it to only be for you to see."

Morgan smiled. "I'd like that, too."

Stepping closer so that he was between Morgan's open knees, Reid said "You enjoy my musculature, huh? Well in that case, as much as I love the shirt, perhaps you could see me with greater clarity if I took it off…?"

He was interrupted by Morgan pressing their lips together in a slightly awkward kiss, since they were both smiling; hands already reaching to remove the soft, purple shirt.


End file.
